snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alimbur Sang
Appearance Alimbur stands at a respectable 5’7’’ and weighs 135 lbs. She has a lean and athletic build along side a round face thin lips and sharp hazel eyes that never miss a beat. Her hair is chin length, black, and worn in a simple yet stylish bob. Her skin is light but not mistakable Caucasian, possessing a rather distinctive shade of brown akin to sandstone. Alimbur’s dress is fairly typical of the day for her profession, complete with trilby and reporter’s trench coat. More often that not she’ll lose the trench if it get’s hot enough in favor of a lighter more comfortable cotton blazer of ruddy brown. The hat stays though, rain or shine. Underneath she typically wears a cream colored turtleneck sweater with grey stripes, along with tan slacks, and comfortable brown leather shoes. Personality If Alimbur could be described in only one word it would be driven; Driven to find the next scoop, uncover the next scandal, and to bring the people whatever she feels they need to know. She is relentless in her pursuit of information, dogging diplomats and government officials for statements, and developing her inside contacts with others. As a reporter she is also a noted sensationalist, yellow journalism at its finest. While she has never reported any outright lies, Alimbur isn’t afraid to interpret the facts in which ever way she sees fit and is also no stranger to wild speculation, spreading rumors, and finger pointing. Even outside of her work Alimbur is a pretty cool customer; calm, collected and wickedly sharp. She is also surprisingly amiable and endlessly chatty for a nosy reporter. It isn’t often when she isn’t working on a story or thinking about the next one, every so often Alimbur likes to take in some alone time, kick back and relax for a day or so before getting back to what she does best. Hobbies *'Photography' – Even if it is part of her work Alimbur loves taking photos; people, places, and even plant life and animals. She takes her favorites and stores them away in an album to look at later. *'Fishing' – Alimbur’s secret passion. When she isn’t working this is the very thing she does to relax. There is nothing like getting out on some secluded lake in the rain forest away from the rest of the world, and lazing the day away, wrestling with some fish from time to time. Nothing in the whole wide world like it to recharge one’s batteries. Background Alimbur was born to middle class parents near the very center of Faelee’s great capital, Chimaera. While the city itself was generally safe from the devastation of the great war it wasn’t from all the talk. Talk of fierce battles, victory, defeat, devastation, slaughter, rebuilding, politics, plans… each new bit of news swept Chimaera like a wave, engulfing everyone in its path. The skittish politicians were abuzz day in and day out wondering if things were going well for their allies and if the war would ever end. This was the world Alimbur was born into and she was fascinated, even if she didn’t always understand the war and everything it entailed. Alimbur was a clever and rambunctious young tike and was always making mischief and getting into trouble around the capital. That lasted until her parents set her up with a small job to burn off excess energy, namely, delivering newspapers. It was a duty that the young girl took to heart, whether delivering them on a morning route or selling copies on a street corner. Even a small job as that only fueled her interest for current events. One day she wanted to be one of those people who told the news, not just delivered it. Eventually that dream came true but it was a long and hard road. With the money she saved from delivering papers Alimbur bought her first camera. It was expensive but more than worth the money she paid for it. In addition to delivering papers Alimbur went back to her old games of slinking around the government buildings, this time camera in hand. She spent her extra time photographing diplomats and politicians as they went about their business around the capital. She took the developed photos and tried to pawn them to the papers for extra money. Many just shoed her out, but Alimbur was undeterred. A precious few photos were deemed worthy and netted the girl a few extra coins, and here photos only got better from there. Eventually Alimbur caught herself a break with the managing editor of a then small paper, the Faeleean Free Press and was hired as intern photographer and writer. She didn’t get to do much at first but took plenty of photos and got to practice her writing plenty. It was some time before the old grizzled editor trusted Alimbur enough to do any real field reporting but eventually it came. The job was simple, head down to a newly excavated ruin with a politician from the capital, ask a few questions, take a few photos, and come back. On a whim she also took with her a new toy, F.O.R.D. motion camera. The old editor thought the whole thing was a passing fad and a waste of money, but Alimbur didn’t care. She brought it along anyway. Besides it cost a small fortune to get the thing after it came all the way from the factories of Zorron. Archeology being second to the war on the minds on the capital citizens it seemed a simple enough thing to do with good press for everyone involved. As it happened, it wasn’t. Alimbur and Co. made it to the site safely enough but it didn’t last long. The atmosphere among the excavators and archeologists was strangely tense, and there was a strong military presence. Said bossman politician wasn’t very talkative on the way down either. Alimbur was suspicious but figured it was because the boss from Chimaera, holding the purse strings to the project was in town. Alimbur was setting up Ford on a ridge to get a nice view of the ruin when the unexpected happened. The ruin was attacked. Xephamor troops stormed the ruin killing and torching everything in their path, and Alimbur was there filming the whole thing until a magical explosive hit the ridge sending Ford and our reporter tumbling down the ridge and into the forest. Alimbur woke some time later, sore but relatively uninjured. When she got back to the ruin there was nothing left but smoking embers, the invaders seemingly long gone. What in the world had just happened? Luckily there were a few who managed to escape, and they talked. They sung like birds. Supposedly within the ruin was buried and ancient arcane tome. Sophya wanted it and Faelee agreed to help get it. It was all kept extremely top secret but unfortunately Xephamor spies must have caught wind of the operation and staged a raid. A day and a night later relief arrived, Faeleean troops. They rounded up the survivors, brought them home and instructed them to keep quiet. They even took Alimbur’s camera from her, not that it was managed easily. When they got back the government denied everything and Alimbur’s editor was furious. She was late missing most of her equipment and short one article. She was fired on the spot. It was perhaps a stroke of luck, but moping around town Alimbur remembered that she had forgotten all about Ford back on the ridge. If she could find it with the film intact she might still have a job. That night, using what money she had left she went back and searched alone in the forest for her lost camera. After what seemed like an eternity of searching through underbrush and mud she found it, and the film was still there. She had caught everything. Alimbur burst into the press room covered in mud and sweat and shoved her footage right in the old editor’s face. Everything she had said was true. The story was printed the next morning, front page, and the Free Press was the only one that had it. Secret military digs, slaughter, and its cover up along with a healthy coating of speculation and rabble rousing set the city a stir. Heads rolled in the government as well as the military, and Alimbur sat back and smiled watching it all happen. The press had power, and she now had the reigns. The next few years Alimbur honed her skills. Got some people ousted from government, and made some good friends within it’s workings as well including some from out of state. Inside information was as good as gold in this business. It wasn’t long however before the war ended. It took everyone by surprise including Alimbur. After 500 years it just ended, no one the victor. Even worse word of what exactly had happened at that fateful battle was damn near impossible to come by. Things were changing and quickly. Mek was rising, the old powers had fallen into the midst of a great depression, and worst of all Faelee isolated itself from the rest of the world. It made getting info hard and replacement parts for Ford even harder. Alimbur trusted none of it, especially Mek and its great cities in the sky. There was something new in the air and at the same time strangely familiar. War was in the air. The old powers once bitter rivals were now forming an alliance, the Orr-kin were stirring once more in Orrlee, and Mek was growing in power and influence day by day. If Faelee didn’t make a move now and declared where they stand, none would come to help them when the time came. They had to act and act now. The poiticians in Chimaera were so afraid of war they were inviting it. Mek was a menace that needed to be stopped, and if she couldn’t rouse the people with words she’d have to do it like she’d always done, with pictures and proof. She would just have to get to Meka and expose its secrets for her self for the sake of Faelee. Weapons/Equipment *'F.O.R.D. (Franzdandt Optical Recording Divice) Motion Camera' - At once, Alimbur’s most treasured and most hated possession, ‘Ford’, is a first generation motion picture camera. The case of the camera is large, wooden, and heavily worn. Deep scrapes and scratches in the wood mar the camera’s once perfect black finish. The front of the camera is marked by a single circular lens, still in good condition despite the apparent wear and tear on the case. On the side of the camera in a hand crank for operating the camera made of a dull and tarnished bronze. The inner workings of the camera are in a state almost constants disrepair and function about as often as not. Alimbur is able to jury rig the contraption to function but because of her lack of expertise old Ford breaks down constantly. Comes complete with case for itself and accompanying tripod. Presumed lost in the Sohana crash. *'Tripod' - Accompanying Ford is it’s just as worn but ever sturdy companion the tripod. At its center is a circular platform of wood and bronze bracketing that Ford can latch on to. Attached to the base are the tripod’s three double beam wooden legs, each ending in a rubber foot, one of which has been replaced by a copper fitting. Presumed lost in the Sohana crash. *'Supply Bag' - A brown leather shoulder bag in which Alimbur keeps all her miscellaneous supplies including extra rolls of film, developing fluids, several simple tools, for repairing Ford, paper, pencils, and several jars of fountain ink.. The bag has one main compartment, two smaller side compartments and several smaller side pouches for smaller items. Presumed lost in the Sohana crash. *'"Pirate Special" Snubnose Revolver' - A gun stolen from from the pirates during the attack on the Sohana. The firearm is a revolver of the snubnosed variety having a barrel length of only two inches. This makes the weapon rather small for a gun and easy to conceal. The revolver is black in color and has a large squareish wooden grip. The gun is noticeably worn especially around the wood of the grip indicating heavy use. Distinctive about the gun the a large scratch on the gun going straight across the barrel and down the grip, giving the impression of a deep scar on the weapon. *'Cameroon A-1 Still Camera' - A still camera in a convenient pocket size. The camera itself is a tin case with a black leather overlay. While the camera is closed all sides are flush with neither knob not lens protruding, but a hatch on the front of the camera opens to reveal a compartment containing the camera lens and a small flash bulb which extend like an accordion like fashion from the compartment. *'Notepad' - Alimbur’s trusty pocket notepad. A simple stack of sheet paper bound together and cut into a handy size. Magick *'Psychic (Telekinesis)' - Alimbur’s primary and only extranormal ability is that of telekinesis, the ability to remotely move objects with her mind. While not a particularly strong power Alimbur however possess a strong fine control over it. She is capable, among other things, of operating machinery, turning cranks, and writing with a pen or pencil. She can move several small objects at once, or one rather heavy object, (Typically Ford), but the more objects she moves at once the less fine control she has over each. While not typically used as a means to attack people she can user her power to toss objects around with decent force behind them. Overuse of her telekinesis will typically result in physical and mental exhaustion and in extreme cases, unconsciousness. RP Details *'RP' - Chronicles of Rathya *'Created/Played By' - TheLivingCouch Category:Chronicles of Rathya Characters